A little game ?
by darkwillow0307
Summary: One-shot très guimauve. Willow & Tara.


Fic BTVS : A little game ?

Rated K

Résumé : One-shot. Post saison 4 épisode 17 « Un amour de pleine lune ». Après avoir avoué ses sentiments à Tara, Willow décide de jouer avec sa nouvelle petite-amie afin de la connaitre un peu plus profondément.

Toutes mes excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai écrit cet OS cet après-midi assez rapidement.

Disclaimer : BTVS et ses personnages appartiennent à Mutant Enemy et Joss Whedon.

_« Tara ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu veux jouer à un petit jeu avec moi ? »_

_J'avais posé cette question de façon totalement innocente, mais en réalité j'avais bien une idée derrière la tête._

_« Bien sûr. A quoi tu veux jouer ? _

_- A un Action ou Vérité, mais seulement avec des vérités._

_- Donc en gros, tu poses une question, je te réponds honnêtement, et je t'en pose une à mon tour ?_

_- Oui, c'est à peu près ça. »_

_La nuit dernière avait eu lieu ma dernière discussion avec Oz, du moins avant un bon moment. Cette nuit avait aussi été la nuit où j'avais avoué mes sentiments à Tara. On avait passé la nuit ensemble, sans que rien ne se passe, même pas un baiser, mais ça avait été la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie. C'était pourquoi j'étais restée dans sa chambre le lendemain, et pourquoi je me retrouvais à nouveau à somnoler dans ces bras. Mais pendant qu'elle me caressait l'arrière du crâne et le dos, j'avais réfléchi et en étais arrivée à la conclusion que je ne savais pas tant de choses sur elle. Evidemment, nous avions passé des heures à parler de magie, de Buffy et des autres Scoobies, ainsi que d'Oz, mais moi je ne savais rien sur son passé avant Sunnydale, sa famille, et je n'avais jamais abordé les relations tendues qui existaient entre mes parents et moi. Ce jeu était donc un bon moyen pour y remédier._

_« D'accord. On a le droit à un joker ?_

_- Si tu ne veux pas répondre à mes questions, rien ne t'y oblige._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Willow. Je disais ça comme ça, demande-moi ce que tu veux._

_- Mais promets-moi de m'arrêter si je suis trop indiscrète !_

_- Je te le promets. Tu commences ? »_

_J'avais tellement de questions que je ne savais pas par où commencer. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle, mais il valait mieux commencer assez simplement pour ne pas l'effrayer._

_« - Hum… Ton film préféré ?_

_- Je sais pas trop… Y'en a beaucoup, mais je dirais Shutter Island, ou Psychose._

_- Wow ! Je m'attendais pas à ça !_

_- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?_

_- Je sais pas trop… Mais à moins glauque ça c'est sûr ! A toi._

_- Ton livre préféré ?_

_- Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître pour une sorcière, la saga des Harry Potter._

_- Très cliché effectivement. Mais toi, tu fais une parfaire Hermione Granger._

_- Xander me disait toujours ça quand le premier livre est sorti, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il serait un très, très bon Ron. Ton groupe préféré ?_

_- Evanescence. Le tien ?_

_- C'est de la triche si tu reprends mes questions ! la taquinais-je._

_- Je sais, mais ça m'intrigue un peu._

_- Green Day. Tu as des animaux chez toi ?_

_- Des chevaux. Enfin, officiellement, j'avais un poney, mais comme tu le sais, j'habitais dans un ranch, alors je considérais un peu que tous les chevaux étaient plus ou moins à moi, enfin à nous. J'avais aussi un chien. Ta fête préférée ?_

_- Avant, c'était Hanoukka, mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Buffy, c'est Halloween, parce que c'est la seule nuit de l'année où les morts- vivants restent morts et où on peut sortir le soir sans risquer de se faire croquer un bras ou une jambe. Pourquoi tu parles de tes animaux au passé, ils sont plus à toi ?_

_- Ils sont chez mon père maintenant, plus chez moi depuis que j'ai emménagé à Sunnydale. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment entendue avec ma famille, enfin à part avec ma mère avant que… Maintenant, c'est derrière moi, c'est pour ça que je parle de tout ça au passé. »_

_Je savais que la mort de sa mère avait énormément affecté Tara, et il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle elle ne me parlait jamais de sa famille, aussi me sentais-je coupable d'avoir abordé le sujet._

_« Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû poser la question._

_- Non, ne t'excuse pas. C'est juste que… C'est assez dur d'en parler, et je te promets que je le ferai, mais j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps._

_- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je n'attends rien de toi. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû m'engager sur ce terrain-là, mais si jamais tu as besoin de parler, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter._

_- Je sais, merci. A moi, quelle est la chose la plus gênante que tu ais fait en public ?_

_- Je veux bien te le dire si tu promets d'emporter ce secret dans ta tombe._

_- Promis._

_- Ma toute première cuite était devant mes parents, quand j'avais 15 ans._

_- Je m'attendais à pire… _

_- Attends, c'est parce que t'as pas eu toute l'histoire. On était au mariage de la cousine de ma mère, auquel je ne voulais pas allée et j'en avais clairement informé mes parents, mais j'y suis allée contrainte et forcée. Et si je voulais pas, c'est parce que je savais que tous mes cousins et cousines seraient là-bas, et qu'à chacune de nos rencontres, ils prenaient un malin-plaisir à me martyriser. Cette fois-là n'a pas raté, et ils m'ont menée la vie dure toute la soirée. Vers 2h, Noah, mon cousin qui avait 19 ans à l'époque, m'a donnée un verre en me présentant ces excuses pour ce qu'il avait fait, et moi, fidèle à moi-même, je l'ai bêtement cru. Sauf que dans le verre que je croyais être un cocktail sans alcool, il avait rajouté du rhum, ce que je n'ai pas réalisé puisque c'était la première fois que j'en buvais ! Au bout du 6__ème__ verre, je commençais à me sentir vraiment très mal - normal, j'étais complétement bourrée ! – et je suis sortie prendre l'air. Quand je suis retournée dans la salle, la mariée était en train de couper le gâteau, je me suis pris le pied dans sa robe qui trainait à travers toute la salle, me suis effondrée sur elle et on a toute les deux atterri dans le gâteau ! Et comme j'avais pas arrêté de me plaindre auprès de mon père au sujet du mariage, il a crû que j'avais fait exprès pour rentrer plus vite ! Du coup, mes parents m'ont privées d'ordi et de sorties pendant 6 mois ! 6 mois ! Je peux t'assurer que c'était très long ! »_

_Tara était en pleine crise de rire et manqua de s'étouffer. Je la rejoignis rapidement et nous rîmes pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de réussir à se calmer. Et j'allais commencer à aborder des sujets plus délicats._

_« Enfin bref. A moi, de quand date ta dernière relation sérieuse avec une fille ? Je sais que c'est encore tôt pour ce genre de questions, mais ça me tracasse et il fallait que je te le demande, mais si tu veux pas répondre, je compren…_

_- 2 ans._

_- Pardon ?_

_- 2 ans avant qu'on se rencontre. Et toi, à part Oz, beaucoup de grandes relations ?_

_- Oh hum… non. J'ai longtemps craqué pour Xander, et je suis « sortie » avec un démon qui se faisait passé pour un garçon sur internet, mais je crois que j'étais possédée, donc ça compte pas. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, comment elle s'appelait ?_

_- Sadie. Sadie Williams. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Xander et toi ?_

_- On s'est embrassés deux fois, la 2__nd__ fois, Oz et Cordelia nous ont vus et ont rompu, je suis retournée avec Oz, il ne s'est jamais remis avec Cordy. A quoi elle ressemblait ?_

_- Assez grande, mince, blonde, yeux verts-gris. C'était la sœur de mon meilleur ami au lycée, Justin. Elle avait 20 ans, moi 18. Je venais de découvrir que j'étais attirée par les femmes, et Justin m'a dit qu'elle pourrait m'aider. Et elle l'a fait ! Elle a été très patiente, gentille et compréhensive avec moi, on est devenues rapidement amies, puis on a voulu essayer pour voir si ça marchait. Et ça marchait au début ! Pendant nos 2 mois de vacances d'été, c'était vraiment super. A mon tour maintenant, seriez-vous jalouse Mlle Rosenberg ?_

_- Oui. Je sais que je devrais pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi._

_- Non, au contraire, ça me prouve que tu tiens à moi._

_- Evidement que je tiens à toi ! Comment ça s'est terminé ?_

_- A la rentrée, Justin est venu me voir et m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu avec une autre fille, et apparemment, c'était pas la première. Au début, j'ai laissé couler, je me disais qu'après tout, elle avait le droit de voir d'autres personnes et qu'il n'y avait sans doute rien entre elles de plus que de l'amitié, mais plus ça allait et plus Justin me disait qu'elle se foutait de moi. Je suis allée la voir pour lui parler, et elle m'a dit qu'on s'était mal comprises, que c'était juste un flirt d'été, qu'elle m'aimait beaucoup mais qu'à la Fac, c'était impossible de rester dans une relation exclusive et que de toutes façons, elle ne le recherchait pas. _

_- Mais quelle salope ! J'espère que tu lui as déjà jeté un sort pour qu'elle pourrisse en enfer, parce que sinon c'est moi qui vais le faire !_

_- Willow calme-toi. Elle pensait pas mal à la base, elle croyait que je savais à quoi m'en tenir, et c'était pas le cas. On avait jamais rien défini clairement, c'est sûr qu'elle aurait dû me dire explicitement ce qu'elle attendait de moi, mais de mon côté, j'aurais dû chercher à savoir._

_- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Quand on commence une relation, on planifie pas les 10 années à venir ! Si tu veux être dans une relation, tu t'y tiens et tu restes fidèle, si tu veux juste un plan cul, tu le dis clairement et tu t'assures que l'autre le comprenne bien et l'accepte ! C'est inacceptable ce que cette conne t'a fait !_

_- Willow s'il te plait, calme-toi. Elle était à la Fac, moi au lycée. C'était sûr que ça finirait comme ça. J'étais juste trop aveugle pour le voir, c'était ma première relation, et ma première fois, ça m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. J'ai encore une question à te poser._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Nous deux… On sort ensemble ? »_

_Je devais avouer que sa question me laissait perplexe. Pour moi, c'était clair qu'on sortait ensemble depuis hier soir, mais le fait qu'elle pose la question voulait-il dire qu'elle n'en était pas sûre ? Et pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas embrassée l'autre soir ? _

_« Pour moi, oui, depuis hier soir. Mais toi, c'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Oui ! Pourquoi tu en doutes ?_

_- Parce que tu ne m'as pas embrassée. Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que j'étais pas sûre que tu le veuilles. J'ai pensé que ça ferait beaucoup pour toi, et je voulais pas te faire fuir. Tu sais, ce que je ressens pour toi est bien plus fort que ce que je ressentais pour Sadie, et je voulais pas que tu t'en ailles. Je pensais que si tu voulais un baiser, tu viendrais le chercher…_

_- J'en mourrais d'envie, mais j'avais peur que ça gâche tout ! Tu sais, j'ai… Enfin je veux dire… Tu vois, je sais pas pourquoi mais… Je bégaie pas comme ça d'habitude, mais je trouve pas les mots… _

_- Willow ?_

_- Oui._

_- Nous deux, ça t'effrayait hier soir ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et maintenant ?_

_- Non._

_- Plus rien ne pourrait te pousser à partir ?_

_- Non._

_- Tu es sûre ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je t'aime._

_- ..._

_- Tu voulais que je t'embrasse hier soir ?_

_- Oui._

_- Tu veux que je t'embrasse maintenant ?_

_- Oui. »_

_Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser tendre, passionné, sans aucune violence. Juste ses lèvres posées sur les miennes, mais cela suffisait à faire passer tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Et je voulais lui rendre avec autant de force qu'elle arrivait à faire passer dans un baiser pourtant aussi doux. Je voulais hurler mon amour sur les toits, lui chanter au milieu d'un café, le graver dans la pierre. Mais au lieu de ça, je retirai mes lèvres des siennes, m'approchai de son oreille et murmurai :_

_« Je t'aime. »_

- Wow… J'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un premier baiser puisse avoir autant d'importance.

- Et pourtant il peut en avoir Dawn. C'est pour ça qu'il ne doit pas se faire n'importe comment. Je veux dire, c'est un des moments les plus importants d'un couple, mais l'impact d'un baiser est souvent sous-estimé. En plus, c'est un moment romantique en général, et tu peux décemment pas raconter ta première fois à tes gosses, alors fais en sorte que ce soit un moment unique que tu puisses leur dire comment leur père et toi êtes tombés amoureux.

- Pourquoi tu m'as racontée ça ? Je veux dire, je t'ai juste demandé un conseil pour sortir avec un garçon, et toi tu m'as racontée un truc sur toi et Tara super perso.

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras amoureuse. Quand tu trouves quelqu'un avec qui tu veux passer le reste de ta vie, tu veux le crier sur tous les toits.

**Voilà, voilà ! Très, très guimauve hein ^^ Mais bon, j'aime bien de temps en temps. Merci d'avoir lu, et le traditionnel message pour faire la pêche aux reviews !**


End file.
